Nightmares Come True
by Xela-Pie
Summary: Momos First day of school, who does she meet? What will happen along the way with a white haired boy? read to find out!
1. Prologue

Nightmares Come True

Prologue

'The day I saw what happened, I was scared…'

The little girls eyes widened in horror, staring at the blood shattered on the ground. Hot tears, mixed with red blood ran down her face. the clash of thunder, showing a red blade. He killed them, he killed all of them, but why? Why did he kill them? They did nothing wrong, none of them.

He stared at her, she stared back. The little girl hide behind the dead body, lying lifeless on the floor. Her cloths full of blood, her face, her hands, everything was full of blood. The color red was all she saw, it was everywhere.

She screamed, but no one could hear her. He came closer, she backed up. He moved closer, and she hit the wall, standing up. He picked her up by the neck, the blade next to her. She struggled to move from his grasp, but fell, falling out the window. He watched her fall, and walked away knowing she had died.

* * *

Hello! this i sonly the prologue of the story, so please read on! :D i do not own bleach!


	2. the meeting

Chapter 1

As she slowly opened her eyes, she looked at the time, and jumped out of her bed. The girl quickly got dressed and put her raven colored hair up in a bun, running of her room and into the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone!" she said excitedly, she walking into the kitchen, sitting at the table full of people and food.

"good morning Momo," A few of the people there said, the others just ignored her and continued to eat the food.

Momo smiled and started eating, until the girl sitting next to her spoke, "Hey, Momo, are you excited for your first day of school?"

Momo nodded, "Yes, I am really excited to go," she replied happily.

"I hope you have fun on your first day of high school Momo," A girl on the other side of Momo said.

Momo smiled at her, "I will, thanks."

After Momo finished eating, she quickly got her stuff for school and walked out the door, heading in the direction of her new school.

After a long walk toward Karakura High School, she finally arrived.

Momo started walking toward the door, but was stopped when she banged into someone and fell to the floor.

"I-I'm sorry!" Momo apologized, then started to get up.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" a girl said, turning around. The girl had strawberry blond hair and ice blue eyes. "Are you new? I've never seen you around before."

"Y-Yes, I am, Today is my first day, Im Hinamori Momo" Momo said, bowing a bit.

" Hi, I'm Matsumoto Rangiku," Rangiku said.

"Its nice to meet you Rangiku-san," Momo smiled

"Nice to meet you too Momo-chan; Do you know your way around here? If you'd like, I could show you," Rangiku offered.

"T-Thank you," Momo said, a bit nerves.

"Come on, let's go, we don't have time before the bell rings," Rangiku happily grabbed Momo's wrist and started walking, dragging Momo behind her.

After 10 minutes of Rangiku showing Momo around the school, Rangiku dragged Momo toward a group people

"Momo, I want you to meet some friends of mine," Rangiku said, "Everyone, this is Momo. Momo, this is Gin, Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Orihime, Uryuu, Hisagi and Kira," she pointed to everyone.

Momo blushed a bit, "H-Hello," was all she could say.

"Hey," everyone said.

When the bell rang, everyone went toward their classrooms, then two girls came up to Momo. One had black hair and violet eyes, and the other had long, waist-length burnt orange hair and brown eyes.

"Momo, what class are you in?" the burnt orange hair one named Orihime asked.

"I-Im in Mr. Kuchiki's class," Momo answered, looking at the floor as she walked

"That's cool, you're in the same class as us," the black haired one named Rukia said, "Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu and Renji are in that class too."

"Really?" Momo looking up at them, she then smiled, "That's good that I know someone in the class."

Rukia and Orihime smiled at her, "Well, we better hurry, or the teacher will yell at us for being late," Orihime said.

"O-Okay," Momo followed them as they hurried to the class with the others following behind them.

When they got to the classroom, Momo spotted a white, spiky haired boy, who seemed to be shorter that everybody else.

Momo turned to Rukia and asked, "Who is that?"

Rukia turned to see who she was talking about, "That's Hitsugaya Toshiro. He is one of the most popular kids in school, and he's a genius. But don't get fooled, he is cold toward everybody and doesn't have many friends."

Momo looked at Rukia, then to Toshiro, "Really?"

"Yeah, no one knows why though; He is just always cold to everyone," Rukia sighed, then the teacher came into the classroom.

"Everyone, take your seats," a black haired man shouted, then he looked at momo, "Are you Hinamori Momo?" He asked.

Momo nodded, "Y-Yes," she said.

"You can sit next to Hitsugaya," he said, pointing toward a white haired boy.

Momo nodded, and sat in the empty desk next to Toshiro; She glanced at him, then thought to herself, 'I wonder if he really is cold like I heard, should I talk to him? But then he may think I'm weird,' she didn't realize that she was staring at him.

Toshiro looked over where he felt a stare and saw Momo staring at him, "What do you want?" he asked, his voice cold like ice.

Momo blushed a bit when he noticed her staring, "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, I-I just…" before Momo could finish, Toshiro interrupted her.

"Shut up before you get us both in trouble," Toshiro narrowed his eyes at her a bit, looked to the front on the class.

Momo nodded slightly, and did the same.

At lunch Momo couldn't stop thinking about the white haired boy, until she saw Rangiku walk into the room and head over to her desk with Rukia and Orihime following her.

"Momo-chan, do you want to have lunch with us?" Rangiku asked.

"Sure, but would I be bothering anyone?" momo asked.

"Of course you wont; We want you to join us, come on!" Rangiku said, not excepting no for an answer.

"Ok," Momo followed Rangiku, Rukia and Orihime up to the roof.  
When they got to the roof, Momo heard voices like someone was fighting.

"So you want to fight, huh?" a voice came.

"Bring it!" another said.

Everyone sighed, Rukia and Rangiku went up to a orange haired boy arguing with a bald boy, then they hit them over the heads.

"Oww! Rukia what was that for?!" the orange haired boy named Ichigo yelled, placing a hand where Rukia had hit him.

" for arguing you idiot!" Rukia yelled back at him.

"He started it," Ichigo mumbled.

The bald guy named Ikkaku glared at Ichigo, "I didn't, you did!"  
Ichigo turned to Ikkaku, "No I didn't!"

"Shut up you two!" Rukia yelled at them, hitting them over the head again. They held the bump on their heads.

"Will you stop hitting us?!" they yelled at her.

Rukia crossed her arms over her chest, "Then shut up!"

Everyone laughed watching this scene. Momo giggled, and Rangiku looked over at momo, "Aww Momo-chan! You have such a cute laugh!"

Momo blushed, "R-Really? I don't think so…" she turned her head.

"It is!" Rangiku said, taking a bite out of a sandwich with pickles, chicken, ketchup and smarties in it. Everyone looked at the food in disgust.

Rangiku looked around, "What? Do you want some? Orihime-chan made it, it's delicious!"

"N-No thanks," everyone said, eating their own food.

"More for me!" she took another bite out of it.

The bell rang shortly after everyone finished eating, and everyone ran to their classrooms, and started working again.

After school finished, Momo started for the door of the classroom, when she was stopped by Rukia and Orihime.

"Are you doing anything later Momo?" Orihime asked.

"I have to go to the store to get some food, and look after some  
kids that I live with, but that's all," Momo replied, looking at them.

"Really? Would you want to go to the park later? We are all going to meet later," Rukia said.

"sure, I'd love to go," Momo smiled.

"That's great, everyone is meeting at the park at seven thirty," Orihime said happily

"Well, I have to go, see you later," Momo said, then waved and left the classroom.

On the way to the park, Momo couldn't stop thinking about the white haired boy.

'I wonder what's wrong with him… he looked like a good guy,' then someone pushed Momo to the ground. Momo looked up and saw a pair of headlights coming towards her. The lights headed faster and faster toward Momo; Momo closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact.

Momo felt two arms around her, Her eyes widened, "Y-You…!" she shouted before she passed out.

* * *

First chapter is up! i hope you like it! so, what do you think? please tell me what you think! i do not own the characters


	3. His Help?

Chapter 2

A blood stained sword in her hands. Dead bodies surrounding her, and one at the edge of her sword. Blood dripping onto the ground as her hands trembled. 'W-What have i done...' She cried, as the last body fell to the ground. She screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Momo shot up screaming. "Momo-chan! Are you alright?!" Rangiku asked. Orihime and Rukia next to her as they all looked at her worried.

"O-Oh, where are we?" Momo looked at them and put on a smile. "Why do you look so worried?"

"You screamed!" Rangiku said. "Did you have a nightmare? What was it about?"

"I didn't have a nightmare, it was nothing," She lied, hoping they would believe her.

"Then why did you scream?" Orihime asked.

"I screamed?" Momo looked confused. "I didn't scream, it was nothing."

"If you say so..." Rukia said, but they were still worried.

"What are we doing here?" Momo wondered as she looked around.

"were in the nurses office. last night when we were at the park before Toshiro came with you in his arms. You didn't look so good so we brought you here, the hospital was too far away and this was the closest we could get you to." Rangiku replied.

"R-Really?" Momo blushed slightly. " I don't know what happened..." She started before the bell rang.

"Are you well enough to go to class?" Rukia said as they all got their stuff.

"Yes, i am," Momo smiled, getting up out of bed.

"Alright, ill see you later then," Rangiku said as they all went to their classes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Momo sat down at her desk next to Toshiro. Toshiro glanced at Momo before whispering. "hey, are you alright?"

Momo looked at him. "Yes, i'm fine thank you. Rangiku-san told me you brought me to her...What happened?"

"A man handed you over to me...I don't know what happened before," Toshiro said as he started writing some stuff on some paper.

"o-oh, i see. thank you," she smiled as she took notes.

he glanced at her again, seeing her paper. "you have question 2 wrong..."

"what?" she looked at him. "shut up, i'm not good at math..." she blushed slightly.

"you do now? then do this one," he wrote one down and handed her the paper.

"Okay!" She did the equation, once she finished, she handed the paper over to him. "That's right, right?"

he looked at it, Momo looking over his shoulder. '...She is so close...She is kinda, WAIT! What am i thinking?' He thought in his head, blushing slightly.

"So? is it right?" Momo pouted slightly.

Toshiro snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her answer. "That's right."

She smiled at him. "Thank you! You're a really good tutor!" She said happily. Them and a few of Momos friends were there as well.

"Im not..." He started packing his things as he stood up and looked out the window quickly as Momo did the same.

"You are...If you can, can you tutor me?" She asked, picking up her stuff as well, their hands touch. their faced with red, pulling their hands back.

"Sure, why not?" he said, slinging the bag over his shoulder. Momo looked at him, surprised slightly.

"Really?!" She smiled at him. "Thank you Hitsugaya-kun!" She hugged him.

He blushed. "H-Hey!" Momo realized what she did and pulled back, her face red.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean too!" She said, before her eyes widened, and glass flew everywhere. Toshiro covered her body as glass cut his back. He fell forward onto Momo in pain. Glass deep in him. Momo look at him horrified.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun" She got up and looked out the window and seeing a man run away. "Hitsugaya-kun! Wake up!" She shook him slightly. "Wake up!"


End file.
